Birthday
by Scalytta
Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun, Takasugi Shinsuke-kun!" / crosspost from facebook / Birthday fic for Takasugi (yes, it is too late, indeed) / mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Story** **© Scalytta  
**

 **Rate : K  
**

 **Warning : (Hopefully not) OOC, chessy, flat  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A birthday fic for Takasugi Shinsuke (10/08)**

 **.**

 **.  
Please enjoy **

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hari itu, entah kenapa Zura terlihat begitu bersemangat. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum ceria. Tarikan tangannya pada bocah berambut ungu gelap tidak melemah bahkan dengan cara jalan setengah melompat itu. Takasugi tidak mengerti, apalagi saat dia memanggilnya dengan "Zura," dan orang yang masih betah menggiringnya—entah ke mana—hanya menjawab dengan gumaman bahagia tanpa repot membenarkan nama.

Anak ini kesurupan apa?

"Oi, Zura! Kita mau kemana, sih?" tanyanya penasaran. Sepasang alis tertekuk hampir bersentuhan.

"Sudah, ikut saja denganku!"

"Zura?"

"Apa?" Masih dengan raut cerah, Katsura Koutarou menanggapi.

Takasugi sebenarnya ingin menjawab, "Kau yang tidak keberatan dipanggil 'wig' membuatku merinding." Namun lebih memilih menelan kembali apa yang ada di ujung lidahnya dan memutuskan untuk diam menurut.

Mereka berjalan memasuki Shouka Sonjuku. Zura mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk mengikuti dari belakang, menuju ke dojo yang sudah ia hapal jalannya di luar kepala.

Berdiri di depan pintu yang entah kenapa tertutup rapat, Katsura berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat, membuat posisi mereka berhadapan dengan jarak kurang dari dua meter. Tangan tersembunyi di balik punggung, memegang handle pintu dan bersiap menggesernya terbuka.

"Takasugi-," panggilnya lantang.

"Ya?"

Meringis lebar—mungkin ini pertama kali bagi Takasugi melihat seorang Katsura Koutarou tersenyum seceria itu—, laki-laki dengan rambut berkucir kuda menggeser pintu dengan kuat selebar mungkin.

Hari itu, Takasugi Shinsuke bersumpah akan merekam pemandangan di hadapannya dalam memori tak terlupakan.

Seluruh murid Shouka Sonjuku, Shouyou-sensei, bahkan Gintoki ada di sana. Berdiri rapi dalam ruangan luas berhias berbagai macam aksesoris pesta. Balon, pita, kertas-kertas origami. Di tengah-tengah gerombolan manusia itu, terdapat meja dengan kue ulang tahun besar bertingkat tiga. Bahkan Takasugi dapat melihat tumpukan kotak terbungkus kertas kado tepat di samping kue yang menjulang tinggi.

Senyum mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, TAKASUGI SHINSUKE- _KUN_!"

Teriakan serempak disertai tepuk tangan meriah tersebut sukses mendatangkan aliran bening hangat dari sepasang kelopak mata Takasugi Shinsuke.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa bersyukur dapat terlahir ke dunia.

"Oi oi, kenapa malah menangis? Harusnya kau bahagia!" Zura yang sedari tadi masih setia berada di dekatnya mulai kembali menarik kedua tangannya mendekat ke yang lain.

"Ayo!"

"Diam kau! Aku tidak menangis!" sanggahnya, berusaha meredam isakan haru dan air mata yang dengan kurang ajarnya mampir.

Zura tak menanggapi. Hanya memasang lengkungan hangat di bibir dan mulai menuntun Takasugi ke dalam ruangan.

Setelah berhasil meredam tangis bahagia yang membuncah, Takasugi mengambil langkah mantap untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Takasugi tidak pernah peduli pada sebuah tanggal yang menunjukkan pertambahan usia di hidupnya. Didikan keras dari ayahnya selalu sukses membuatnya mempertanyakan esensi diri sendiri yang tercipta ke dunia.

Namun kali ini, dia merasa perlu mengapresiasi hari spesial tanda kelahirannya.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Omake :

"Yo, ini hadiah dariku," Gintoki menyapa, memberi salam dan menyerahkan kotakan berukuran sedang yang terbungkus kertas berwarna merah muda.

Takasugi menerima, tanpa pikir panjang menyobek bungkusan pink menyala. Dilihatnya sebuah merk terkenal yang akhir-akhir ini banyak muncul di iklan televisi.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya.

"Hah? Masa kau tidak bisa membacanya? Itu Boneko, susu untuk pertumbuhan tulang. Siapa tahu dengan rutin meminum ini, kau bisa bertambah tinggi beberapa senti," Gintoki menatap remeh. Jari telunjuk ia masukkan ke lubang hidung.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Chibisuke."

.

.

Dua bulan setelahnya, di tanggal yang sama, Takasugi balas memberikan susu strawberry sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun Gintoki.

Senyumnya puas tatkala mendengar teriakan kesal dari arah kamar mandi.

"TAKASUGI SIALAN! SUSUNYA SUDAH KADALUARSA BRENGSEK!"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

.

.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

.

.

A/N : Pffft... Ini apaan coba? /cry

Tadinya di post di fb karena ga bisa OL laptop. Tapi ga lama sebuah keajaiban(?) terjadi. Yasudah dipindah aja di sini, lumayan buat nambah jumlah fic di akun /woy

Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Takasugi- _kun_. Meski aku udah move on darimu, tapi doaku selalu menyertaimu *love* /apaancoba(2)

Maaf telat yak, wkwkwk


End file.
